


Those Eyes

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breathes in, F/F, I love the smell of rare pairs, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Returning home from a job, Sapphire gets some help from a mysterious woman killing some pesky spiders. Something about the woman remains in Sapphire's mind.





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now, I've been thinking about how much I really like Sapphire and Serana together. I can't explain why, but I just feel like they would work together so well.

Howling wind and crunching leaves was all Sapphire could hear as she traveled through one of the forests of The Rift. Tall trees were slowly losing their colorful leaves, and now she continued to step on them and the short grass as she traveled. She had a job over in Ivarstead and had spent the entire day traveling, only stopping to do her job and eat a simple meal at the local inn. With the three rings in one of her pockets, she was returning home to Riften, more specifically the Cistern.

All this traveling has made her exhausted and irritable, and all she wanted was some rest.

Usually at night she would be taking the pathways to the cities, as little to no guards were patrolling the areas. However with the recent strings of vampire attacks, they were heavily watching the streets to ensure the safety of those traveling and warn the nearby towns and cities of anyone and anything suspicious. With that in mind, she took the woods to ensure her own safety as while the vampires didn’t scare her, the newly hired guards that didn’t know the relationship between the guards and the guild did.

That brings its own problems nevertheless. Giant spiders, angry bears, and annoying bandits to name a few, yet as long as she avoided them as well she would be fine. Besides, if something did happen she knew how to defend herself. Yet that didn’t stop the small amount of natural fear that she pushed into the back of her head, acting as if it didn’t exist. She didn’t want it, didn’t need it. And in the distance she saw the tall wall surrounding her city, so in a matter of Then a noise from behind caused her to jump, and turning around only revealed nothing, even if she swore she saw a figure. She shook her head, throwing it out of her mind, and she turned back around to head home. The sound filled Sapphire’s ears again, louder this time, but she chose to ignore it. Distractions weren’t needed, not when she was this close. Still, crinkling leaves under soft footsteps continued to fill her ears.

I’m alone she told herself, no one is in the woods with me. Just a few more feet and then your home, now start ignoring what you think you’re hearing. Simple enough instructions she gave herself that could easily be followed, especially since it’s not the first time she’s told herself that.  Yet, seeing a spider move out of the corner of her eyes didn’t help her in the slightest, but as long as she ignored it she would be fine.

Being a thief helped her in this aspect. Moving both quietly and swiftly would get her out of this mess quickly, but the annoying dead leaves on the ground weren’t playing in her favor. While they weren’t exactly loud, they were catching the attention of the spider who slowly started coming her way. She debated whether or not to attack it, killing it and leaving its corpse for the wildlife. To her, it was a waste of time, as she could easily out run in if needed. Nevertheless, she wasn’t given much of a choice when more started coming near.

“Fine you bastards,” she murmured, pulling out her dagger, “I’ll play your little game.” Surrounding her were five spiders, all varying in size. They had one common goal, which was to kill her. However, she wouldn’t let that happen as she attacked the first one. With rapid slashes and one final stab it was dead, yet that didn’t stop the others from attacking her while doing so. They were more a nuisance than painful, but still they were taking a slight toll on her. Knowing better than to let it affect her, she turned to the left to kill the next one, and so she did with the help of ice spikes from an unknown source.

Approaching fast towards Sapphire was a figure shadowed by the surrounding darkness, casting ice and spark spells. Normally this would’ve irritated her, she didn’t exactly like relying on others for help, especially with situations where she was proving to be able to handle herself fine. She said nothing however, knowing this would help her get home faster and thus to her bed.

Between her dagger and their magic, the spiders were all dead in no time. A few leaves scattered around, taking their rest on their corpses. It was then when she turned to her helper, deciding a thank you was in order. Bringing her eyes over to them, she was stunned for a moment at what she saw.

The person was a woman, her short black hair framing her pale face, but obviously that wasn’t the problem. Even with the darkness, she could tell the armor she wore was black with dark red or purple. No, it was the eyes that caught her off guard. Her eyes were orange, red even, unlike any human she has seen before. While she hasn’t seen eyes like these before, the ones she was familiar with tended to have yellow pupils, she knew exactly what this woman was.

A vampire.

“Thanks,” she somewhat spat out, just wanting to leave. She wasn’t scared, honestly. In fact, she was intrigued to say the least. A vampire, and a pretty one at that, had decided to help her instead of attacking her. And by the looks of it, she didn’t seem to have any alternative motives, seeing as she wasn’t attacking her “You’re welcome,” the mysterious woman said as she left. Her voice was rather soothing, though also quite sad. Sapphire watched for a slight moment as she walked away before turning herself around to head home to Riften. Her own thoughts were slightly amuck, the main one continued to remind herself of those eyes. Another told herself that she never got the woman’s name. Yet, no matter what she was thinking, all she could see was those eyes.

Not long after did she find herself in Riften and then finally inside her home. No longer did she hear the winds of the outside, it was replaced with light chatter and the waterfall of the Cistern. Quickly she walked over to Mercer’s desk, placing the three rings down for him. He didn’t say anything as he opened a drawer and placed a coin purse down for her, picking up the rings as well. No words were said as she took her payment, leaving the desk to her bed.

Once there, she took a seat and removed her boot, and then laid down to stared at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach. No matter what she tried to distract herself with, the image of those eyes remained engraved in her brain. She couldn’t help but feel entirely interested in what happened just a few moments ago, wanting to know more than she saw. Yet, how could that happen? It was just a random encounter in the woods, it could’ve happened to anyone. Still, a question remained that Sapphire continued to ask herself.

Why did this small encounter with a random woman have her so worked up?

And it wasn’t in a bad way, no. In fact, she was glad to have something new the ponder over. So many simple questions remained in her mind, questions she could easily answer herself, but the answer she could provide didn’t suffice. Instead she wanted to ask her, she wanted to talk to her. But how? Like she thought before, it was a random encounter. Is it even possible that they’ll meet again? She smiled at the thought.

Maybe tomorrow night she’ll venture into the woods at night in hopes that she runs into her again, and this time she’ll get her name.


End file.
